


this is our altar

by MythologyPastry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Cowgirl Position, F/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Riding, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyPastry/pseuds/MythologyPastry
Summary: I listened to too much Florence + The Machine. This is the result.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 20





	this is our altar

You sink down on his cock, and you think, oh yeah, this is it. He runs his hands down your hips, trying not to thrust while you adjust, but you just place your hands on his shoulders and ride.

He makes you feel so full, and you know that you're so wet, it's dripping down your thighs and onto his. His eyes never leave yours, and you know that this is God. God is your union, and this is the path to salvation.

"Maria," he whines, and you moan into his ear, pleased by your name on his lips. "Fuck, you feel so good." He grabs at your ass, his taste on your lips as you begin sucking at his collarbone, and he hisses at the hint of your teeth.

He growls, and you shake at the sound. It's bliss, and you throb and whimper for his hand. He moves quickly, pressing his thumb to your clit and swirling in rough circles. You cry out, and your hips move faster. You beg him to fuck you harder, to make you cum, to fill your cunt.

He tugs you down with his free hand, hips spasming against your own, and he repeats your name furiously as he never stops rubbing at your core. The fact he's came deep inside you makes you scream, and you blabber as you cum, and he looks at you as you're bathed in heavenly light.


End file.
